


Training Time

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Training, Training to forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Catra throws herself into training, doing her best to forget about how she was betrayed and trying to silence the inner voice that haunts her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Training Time

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

The princess stabbed at Catra with a trident. Catra flowed to the side, letting the points glide past her with barely an inch to spare, and gave a kick that went straight into her assailant's side. She felt the crack as the princess went flying, her dark hair streaming out as she slid along the ground and then came to rest and didn’t move. Another one came barreling in, this time with an icy club, and Catra stepped inside her swing and threw a punch that connected hard enough that Catra felt the shock run up her arm and she again heard breaking noises as the princess dropped in front of her. 

She twirled to see three more waiting and screamed at them, “Come on! All of you!”

They came rushing in at her in a mob and Catra’s mouth blossomed into a fierce smile as she jumped over them. She landed behind the sparkly one, grabbed her and with a grunt hoisted her up and smashed her into the next one and the two dropped into a still pile. The last one stood just out of range, the tip of the broad blade of a sword, THAT sword, pointed straight at Catra’s heart. The blonde hair blew sideways while Catra started to growl a little.

“What’s wrong? You don’t normally just stand there. Come on! Attack or run! You’re good at both!” Catra said as she circled. The princess moved silently, tracking Catra across the floor with the tip of the sword.

Catra finally came dashing forward, weaving back and forth on all fours and came in just under the sword as the princess tried to cut down on her. Catra crashed into her and drove her to the ground. 

“Too slow!” she screamed as she drove her hand down and through the face of her opponent. 

She felt the shatter and yanked her hand back out, trailing electronics. The program ended and her simulation glasses cleared and showed the shattered bots laying around the room. Watching the generic princess figure that represented She-Ra disappear filled Catra with a moment of sadness and she thought for a moment about how much she wished Adora was here training with her. 

_ She left you. She doesn’t want to train with you. She trains with her NEW friends now, _ her little inner voice in Catra’s head said. 

She jumped back to her feet as renewed anger flowed through her. A Horde soldier stuck his head in the door. 

“Set it up again for another run!” Catra shouted at him. 

“Force Captain, that’s all the training bots we have for now,” the soldier said. “You’ve gone through all twenty of them today.”

“Then find some more or fix them! I don’t care! But you better have it up and running again in one hour or I’ll have your hide!” Catra said. “I need to train!”

The soldier saluted. It was the only thing he could that wouldn’t earn him her wrath. 

Catra stalked into the locker room as she pulled the simulation glasses off, shaking a little, to see Adora’s locker. No one had taken it over since she’d left.

_ Left, defected, abandoned you,  _ her inner voice said. 

Catra growled and smashed her hand into the locker, bending it inwards. A cadet came running around the corner to hear what the noise was about and stopped dead in their tracks to see the Force Captain with a face full of grief and anger standing there. They snapped to attention and then started to slowly move backwards to leave.

“Cadet! Where do you think you’re going!?” Catra snapped.

“I was just leaving, Force Captain! I’m sure there’s something that needs my attention!” the frightened cadet said. 

Catra stood there for a moment and then said, “Oh there absolutely is something that needs your attention. Do you see this locker?”

“Yes, Force Captain!” the cadet said. 

“It appears to be defective. Do you see how banged up it is?” Catra said as she stalked closer to the cadet.

“I do, Force Captain! Should I have it removed, Force Captain?” the cadet replied. 

Catra almost said yes and then the thought of removing Adora’s locker filled her with anger.

“Are you trying to waste materials, Cadet!? Do you think we’re going to defeat the Rebellion by wantonly replacing perfectly good lockers that just need a little bit of maintenance!? Is that how you think we’re going to defeat the princesses? Answer me, cadet!” Catra said as she shoved her face to just inches from the cadets. 

“No, Force Captain!” the cadet said, trying not to look at her sharp teeth so close to them. 

“No? You don’t think we’re going to defeat the princesses?” Catra said. 

“No, I mean yes, I mean of course we’re going to defeat them! We’re going to crush them!” the cadet said, shaking. 

“Then do your part! Stop standing there wasting my time and get that locker door fixed! Not replaced, fixed! If I come back and it’s not fixed or I find out that it’s not the EXACT SAME LOCKER DOOR, well,” Catra said as she calmed down and gave a cold smile, “Beast Island could always use a cadet. Now,  _ go. _ ”

The cadet saluted and ran off. Catra sat down on a bench and felt exhausted. She took off her headpiece and fiddled with it in her hand as she tried to think if she had anything she could go do, some task to take care of for the coming invasion but nothing came to mind. It was evening and she was usually not as busy and that was the problem. The only time that was worse was nights, staring at the ceiling and trying not to think. Trying not to think of her. Trying not to think of how she’d left her. After everything they’d been through together. After all their promises to each other. She’d left her for people she’d just met. 

_ Well you’re not worth staying for. You’re just trash, _ Catra’s inner voice said.  _ She saw her chance to be rid of you and she took it. _

Catra wiped at her eyes when she heard a voice behind her. 

“Force Captain, we found a few training bots in storage. The room is ready for you again,” the soldier said. 

Catra stood up and turned around, putting her headpiece back on as her face slipped back into its mask of disdain and anger, and said, “Took you long enough. Set all parameters to the highest settings and override all the safety protocols.”

The soldier saluted and left without a word. Catra strode back into the room, fixing the simulation glasses over her eyes again and watched the simulated Whispering Woods come up. She began to think of all the different ways the attack could come and she knew that she could deal with everything the system could throw at her. 

_ At least you’re good for something even if it’s just keeping the Horde’s technicians in practice _ , the inner voice said. 

She shook her head as she saw the first princess figure stalking through the woods and relaxed a little as she welcomed the single minded focus of the mindless fight against bots that would silence her mind for even a few minutes and let her forget about the real Adora as she fought the simulated one. Let her forget how she’d left her. Let her forget how she’d betrayed her. With a growl, she slid into the simulated trees and began the fight all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Not much to say on this one. I had started another fic and for some reason this one jumped up instead.


End file.
